


Happy Ending

by Squeakyshroom



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Massages, Sex Work, drag!Katya, malpratice, trans!girl Trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Katya is an unlicensed massage therapist and Trixie's her patient.





	

It's her birthday, and Trixie's only date is her Netflix account ft. an overflowing bowl of popcorn. She's curled up with both of her 'dates' for the evening when her phone buzzes. Trixie sighs, reaches for it, and falls off the couch, spilling the popcorn all over herself.

I got this coupon for a 'free massage,’ but I’m not in NYC. U want? -KC

Trixie is skeptical; the last time Kim Chi got her something for free she ended up in prison for the night and had to pay a two hundred dollar fine...but that's another story. She picks the popcorn up and chews this information over.

What kind of free massage? -T

Happy ending kind AKA the good shit -KC

WTF? What kind of desperate weirdo gets one of those? -T

You. Cause you my friend NEED to get laid. It's a medical emergency -KC

Here, I'm forwarding the coupon to u over email (archaic I know) and then I expect you to put on ur slutty, barbie best and enjoy yourself...or else I’ll fly back and force your ass -KC

Trixie opens up her emails to see ONE COUPON for SILK QUEENS. What kind of name is that? This feels way like prostitution, and Trixie's never had to coupon her way to a blowjob. Still, she clicks on the website ('The Art of Nude Adult Relaxation') and whistles. The thought of one of these pretty, blonde masseuses rubbing down her breasts and thighs and cock down with oil certainly makes her squirm.

I dunno...what's the catch? -T

Uhhhh, 1) illegally here from Russia 2) 90% drag queens -KC

Feels wrong idk -T

LISTEN, Tracey Mattel, you can go in for a ‘normal’ massage and decide from there. Ok? -KC

But PLS treat yo self -KC

Trixie shakes her head, but her lower head is doing the thinking for her. She types ‘yea ok’ even as her stomach tightens. _I broke up with David less than a year ago, and I’ve already sunk this low, huh?_

Trixie takes a taxi to get from her Brooklyn apartment to Queens. She calls ahead to confirm that they have a time slot for her. The women on the phone speaks with a low, rumbling Russian accent, and the sound makes Trixie inhale sharply.

“Silk Queens, how we can help you?”

“Uh, I know this is short notice, but I want to make an appointment for eight o'clock tonight or later?”

“Yes, good. And vhat’s your name?”

“Trixie Mattel.”

“Good, good. Regular or D-luxe?”

“Regular,” Trixie says a little too quickly. “And I want a hot blonde. I mean, uh, good hands. Yeah, someone really good with their hands.”

“Alright, Trixie Mattel, we’ll squeeze you inside with hot blonde. Tight, yes? But we squeeze.”

With that she hangs up before Trixie can ask the name of her masseuse. She can’t pair that deep, rumbling voice with a clear mental image, but Trixie fantasizes about big hands.

Oh, fuck. How can one fragmented phone call with more heavy breathing than words make her cock twitch with need? Desperation is a sad thing for a woman still in her prime, Trixie thinks as she walks up to the glowing, neon SILK QUEENS.

It looks like a low class motel dressed up like a high class hotel. Black sofas line the waiting rooms and Trixie sits down, jiggling her leg. She adjusts her tight, pink skirt and stares at her frazzled reflection. Did she overdress? A broad-shouldered man in full piece suit comes in. Maybe not.

“Trixie Mattel? I am Katya,” a deep Russian voice calls, and she jumps to her feet. Shit. Maybe she should have given them a fake name; the sound of her real one is too...intimate?

Her breath catches in her throat as she meets the eyes of the blonde queen. Her cheeks are heavily rouged and eyes dark with mascara, but they can’t cover the natural beauty beneath. Those sharp cheekbones cut away at any dignity that Trixie had left. Her knees are weak at the sight of this smirking “woman.”

Wearing a leopard print mini-dress, which rides up slightly to show the bulge between her legs, Katya greets Trixie with a knowing smile: “Eight oh Cock. Here for...regular, yes?”

“Uh,” Trixie’s mouth is dry. “Y-yeah, yeah I’m the regular appointment. Coupon. Right. Where did I put that thing...? Got it-”

Katya takes the slip from her, calloused fingers brushing against Trixie’s softer ones, with a wink. One of her curls has come loose from her bun and falls artfully over her shoulder. Trixie has to swallow back the urge to reach up and fix it. Shit, she didn’t expect her masseuse to be this hot. Those eyes and cheeks and smirk and-

“Shhh, come. I take good care,” Katya purrs, tongue rolling the ‘r’ in ‘care.’

Trixie flushes as Katya gestures for her to follow with a curl of her finger. They come to a dimly lit room filled with smoke, and the sweet cinnamon scent alone makes Trixie’s toes to curl. She squirms by the door and glances from the massage table down to her feet. She’s not usually this...helpless.

“Undress. We start off nice and slow, yes?” Katya promises in halting English and tosses Trixie a white towel. Oh god, is she supposed to strip naked right here? In front of her? Flushing, Trixie fumbles with the buttons of her tight blouse.

“Everything?” Trixie squeaks.

“Mhm, all naked” Katya hums as she organizes her lotions. Trixie watches the sensual sway of Katya’s hips as she struggles to wriggle out of her own skirt. Oh, why did she chose this one? It hasn’t fit since she started her buttery popcorn spiral of depression. The more she struggles, heart speeding up with anticipation, the more excited she gets. Maybe it’s the heated cinnamon scent of this room or the sight of Katya’s mouth watering ass swinging back and forth.

Trixie finally folds her clothes, unclips her bra, and pushes down her panties. The vulnerability of standing in that sauna-like room, even with Katya’s back turned, makes Trixie’s cock twitch. _Ah, fuck, why is my body responding like this?_

Trixie ties the towel around her thick waist and then crosses her hands around her breasts, pushing them up. Katya’s finished with her bottles and has started to, uh, stretch? Oh, god, she’s so fucking flexible. But also….

“Why are you stretching?”

“Gets blood flowing,” Katya growls as she slides down into a perfect split. Arousing or weird? Yeah, weird, but Katya’s leopard dress rides up, and Trixie gets another good look at her cock. It’s so nice and thick in those black, lace panties. Trixie averts her hungry eyes.

“Ok. All flowing. Now down,” Katya commands as she bounces back up and slams her hand against the massage table.  

Trixie obediently lies down on the fresh linens. Her breasts press down against the table as she buries her already flushed face in her hands. She settles down and tries to slow her breathing to a normal pace. _Relax._ There’s nothing weird about getting a massage from an illegal, Russian drag queen. Nothing at all.

“Is special occasion?”

She hears the click of a bottle and a squirt.

“Yes, it’s my birthday- _ah_ ,” Trixie gasps as Katya starts to work the lotion down her back. So cold. She shudders at the foreign sensation of those big hands rubbing her down.

“Must relax, Trixie. Must,” Katya’s voice rumbles right up against her ear, and it sends a jolt down her spine.

Her face grows hotter.

“You like that?” Katya's voice seems farther away than before.

Trixie can’t even help it when she shifts her hips into the hard table, desperate for friction. Desperate for relief. She bites her lip, trying to slow down her breathing, and hopes that Katya can't tell how hard she is. The more she tried to calm down, the more Trixie throbs. 

“Y-yeah, feels good,” she stutters as Katya's hands dip down dangerously close to her ass. Those calloused fingertips slip down beneath the towel. Oh. Her heart's going a hundred miles an hour as the sweat speeds down the curve of her back. 

"So tense," Katya's low voice makes her squirm, especially with the squeeze of those large hands around her ass. Trixie flushes and clenches her cheeks. She really is tense. But Katya's large fingers are dangerously close to where she wants them.

Katya squirts more white cream all over her backside, making Trixie helplessly squirm at the cold liquid. It drips down her thick ass. Katya's hot breathe is close -too close- to the cold liquid she's massaging down Trixie's thighs.

Katya chuckles: "So squishy, yes?"

"Uh, ye-yeah. Guess I am?" 

Trixie flushes, squeezing her thighs together, even as Katya plays with their thickness. She won't be able to hide how Katya's touch is effecting her. Trixie bites her lip and resists the urge to keep rutting into the table.

"Turn over now," Katya orders with a gentle _smack_ on her ass. 

Trixie has no choice but to obey, and, oh, it's even worse than she thought. Her cock sticks up in the air, cum bubbling up on the tip. She sucks in her breathe and avoids Katya's heated gaze, but she can feel it against her. 

"Oh, Trixie," Katya giggles and squeezes her naked thigh again. "You sure you do not want D-luxe? Will be little extra..."

"Uh, no I don't mind. I mean paying. As in yes I want the special...massage."

"Then relax, baby," Katya says as she squirts more lotion into her palm and then wraps her fingertips around the curve of Trixie. The sudden contact takes her breathe away, and her hips jerk up for more. The pressure of Katya's hand is incredible. She whimpers as those talented fingers squeeze down her length. 

"A-ah," Trixie pants as Katya just smirks down at her through her lashes and continues stroking. The clever motion of her wrists is too much. She feels her naked toes curling as she gets closer to the edge. 

Trixie cums in Katya's grip silently, holding her breathe. Katya's blonde hair and tenor voice seems far away. It feels like she leaves her body for a moment. When she comes back, her cum is dripping down the slope of her stomach. 

Katya gently cleans her up with a hot towel, and Trixie likes being taken care of like this.

Afterwards Katya hands her a card with a wink: KATYA MASSAGE SPECIAILIST WORKER. Below it's got her phone number with a smiley face. Trixie flushes and slips it into her purse. 

"Call me, yes? I get off my shift soon...then we can both get off." 

"Oh, I will," Trixie promises and lets her eyes sweep down Katya. 

What a happy birthday indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> More? Or you guys want to see any different drag pairings? Leave kudos/comments to lemme know!


End file.
